1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to optical-to-electrical and electrical-to-optical transducers and connectors. More particularly, embodiments of the invention involve an assembly for quickly and reliably coupling a mechanically transferrable (MT) connector to an electrical circuit.
2. Description Of Related Art
Fiber optics are increasingly used in communications and networking applications due to the wide bandwidth each optical fiber is capable of carrying and because optical fibers are flexible and can be bundled as cables. When used in fiber-optic communication, for example, optical fibers generally permit digital data transmission over longer distances and at higher data rates than other forms of wired and wireless communications. An optical fiber is a cylindrical dielectric waveguide that transmits light along its axis, by the process of total internal reflection. The fiber consists of a core surrounded by a cladding layer. To confine the optical signal in the core, the refractive index of the core must be greater than that of the cladding.
Use of fiber optics presents challenges, such as the need for precise alignment in optical interconnects. Such interconnects require certain parts to be carefully and precisely placed to ensure optical signals are not interrupted. Interconnects for arrays of optical fibers, for example, are costly and time-consuming to manufacture, requiring each optical element to be precisely aligned.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved optical interconnect that does not suffer from the problems and limitations of the prior art.